The Essence of Normality
by alleygirl24
Summary: Michael has escaped the Cage and is evil. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Lucifer team up with two sisters from Texas, one of whom has an amazing gift. Castiel/OC, Dean/OC, Samifer (tilt your head and squint), Good!Lucifer, Evil!Michael. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second foray into the SPN fandom, and this time I'm not alone! Please put your hands together for…my sister!**

**Gabi: Hola.**

**Me: Anyways! This story will involve Cas (duh), Sam, Dean, and Lucifer. Lucifer is on the Winchester's side because I want him to be, and he's scared of me. *grins***

**My OC Alex and my sister's OC Gabi will be based on who we are in real life, our mannerisms, and our sayings. They will be sisters, with Gabi being younger than Alex by one year (in real life I'm older than my sister by four years). I will include both their profiles in this chapter, so the story won't start until the second chapter. **

**Please don't hesitate to leave reviews! Enjoy! :)**

**~Alleygirl24 & Gabi-girl7 (she picked the name – she doesn't have an account on here)**

*~Line Break~*

Name: Alexandra Jacobson

Age: 25

Height: 5'7"

Hair color: Dark brown, cut off at her chin, wavy

Eye color: Bright blue

Inhibitions: Born blind

Special Abilities: Can see the auras of people and creatures around her; very athletic

Siblings: Gabriella Jacobson

Personality: Smart, quiet, meek, but extremely loyal, loving, and protective of her sister and friends. She has a sort of quiet brilliance that a lot of people overlook.

*~Line Break~*

Name: Gabriella Jacobson

Age: 24

Height: 5'7"

Hair color: Brown, long, curly

Eye color: Pale green

Inhibitions: Lame ankle

Special Abilities: None

Personality: Bubbly, funny, smart, kind, quiet (at times), protective of her sister and friends, mediator


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the first chapter! If you haven't already, please read the author's note and character profiles on the previous chapter. Thanks and enjoy! :)**

**~Alleygirl24 & Gabi-girl77**

*~Line Break~*

*Alex's POV*

As I opened the door, a waft of air-conditioned air hit my face, and I smiled in relief. Even though I had lived in Florida all my life, and was quite used to hot weather, I always appreciated when I could get inside an air-conditioned building. Here in Texas it was no different.

I tapped my cane in front of me, though I knew this diner like the back of my hand. Yes, I was blind. Due to a rare birth defect, I was born blind. However, like my mother before me, I also had the ability to see the auras of people and creatures around me, be them natural or unnatural.

I passed the row of tables and booths, looking straight ahead. I made a right-turn at exactly 40 paces from the door, and headed to the corner of the counter where Luke had my order ready to go. I paid, thanked him with a smile, and turned on my heel and started my way back. A girl with a poisonous green aura stepped in front of me, and I sighed, knowing there was going to be trouble.

"Hey, freak," she sneered, the green in her aura flaring. "What's goin' on? You need some help?" I shook my head wordlessly and continued on. Or, at least, I tried to. "Don't walk away from me!" she snarled and I felt her push me hard on the back, causing me to stumble and fall forward onto the hard tile floor, the contents of my order splattering all over me. I heard the girl laugh meanly as I tried to find my cane. I had now lost my bearings and I needed it back desperately.

"Want this back, freak? Come and get it. Oh, wait, you can't!" I heard her say, and I rose. "Give me back my cane," I said quietly. She was silent, debating mockingly, and then said, clearly enjoying herself, "No, I don't think I will."

I had resigned myself to stumbling my way out of the diner when I heard a strong, deep voice say, "Give it back."

I turned to see a man with a radiant golden aura standing behind me, and I stepped aside quietly when he strode forward. "Cas…" another voice said, a man with an earthy green aura. "Hush, Dean," Cas, the man with the golden aura said. Cas stepped close to the girl and said lowly, almost threatingly, "You are a cruel, heartless human. Give this girl back her cane, _now_."

The girl hastily handed it to him and nearly bolted out of the diner. I could see Cas turn to me and I held my hand out. He placed it gently into the middle of my palm. "Thank you," I said quietly, inclining my head. "Could you please point me toward the entrance?"

A man with a deep blue aura took my elbow and turned me 45 degrees. "Thank you," I said again, and I prepared to leave. "Wait, Alex!" Luke yelled from behind the counter. He walked up to me and pressed a bag into my hand. "Take this; it's the least I can do. I'm sorry about Tara," he said apologetically.

I smiled and shook my head. "It's no problem, Luke. I'm used to it. Now please excuse me. My sister is waiting." With that, I walked toward the entrance, and smiled my thanks at the man with a pure white aura who held the door open for me.

As I was walking across the parking lot to my sister's bookshop, I heard hurried footsteps. "Wait, ma'am please!" a man's voice rang out. I turned to see the man with the blue aura, the man with the white aura, Cas, and Dean hurrying toward me.

I stopped and waited politely. "Yes?" I said softly. They came to a stop and Cas held out his hand. I shook it and saw Dean and the other men glance at each other. Smiling inwardly, I decided to freak them out even more, and I looked straight at the man with the dark blue aura. "I'm sorry," I said, "But I didn't catch your name. Nor yours, sir," I continued, looking at the man with the white aura. I heard their gasps of surprise, but the man with the white aura answered, his voice warm. "This is Sam," he said, gesturing to the man with the blue aura. "My name is Lucifer."

I nodded, as though you met the Devil every day. "My name is Alex. I'm assuming you stopped me because you wanted to know about my ability and the recent deaths concerning that diner," I said. They all nodded, and I smiled, gesturing behind me to my sister's bookshop. "My sister owns this store, and we have recently been investigating these deaths. Please, come inside. We can talk more privately there."

They followed me in, and I called out, "Gabi! I'm back, and I've brought some guests."

*~Line Break~*

*Gabi's POV*

I heard my sister's shout, and walking out of the back room, I stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth hanging open. "Alex," I said incredulously. "What the hell did you do to your shirt?" Alex smiled, and said, "I had a run-in with a rather unpleasant being in the diner. She pushed me and my order got all over. I had actually forgotten about it until now. May I change?"

"Of course! I have a bag of spare clothes in the back. It's on the third shelf to the left, top row, near the middle. You should be able to reach it, but call if you can't." I saw her nod and, setting her cane down, walked confidently to the back.

When the door shut behind her, I turned to the four men she was with. "I swear, if you even think about mocking her, and I know you know, because she wouldn't talk to you if you didn't," I said, seeing their faces. "If you mock her, I will kick your asses to the curb." The man with short brown hair said hastily, "No, no! Definitely not. We just need some information about the diner, and she said you could help."

I nodded, my face clearing. "Yes, we've been investigating it. We aren't hunters like you are, but with Alex's gift, we like to stay in touch with what's going on. Sometimes we have no choice."

The man with long brown hair said, his brow furrowing, "What do you mean?" I smiled, shaking my head. "Let her explain," I said simply. I gestured to some seats and they all sat. "May I please know your names?" I asked politely.

The man with short brown hair introduced himself as Dean Winchester, and the man with long brown hair introduced himself as Dean's brother Sam. The man with dark brown short hair said his name was Castiel, Cas for short, and the man with short blonde hair said his name was Lucifer. I nodded, not reacting to that last bit of news, because I knew that Alex would not have brought him in here if he wasn't to be trusted. When they asked why, I said as much.

I turned to see Alex come out of the backroom wearing a dark blue shirt, incidentally, the same exact color of Cas' eyes. I could tell from Dean and Lucifer's shit eating grins they noticed the same. I grinned at them and winked as Dean's grin widened.

"Now that my sister has joined us, what do you all want to know?" I said, moving so my sister could sit in my seat while I leaned against the window. "Um, if you don't mind, Alex, we'd like to know about your ability," Sam said hesitantly.

Alex smiled warmly at him and said, her soft voice melodic, "Not at all, Sam. Please don't feel awkward asking any questions you might have. I trust you completely. And that goes for all of you as well," she addressed the rest of the group, and I saw them relax. I smiled to myself, because Alex had this way of helping others to feel at ease. Unfortunately, she wasn't an empath, even though we both thought that would be cool, like Jasper Whitlock. Sorry; Twilight moment.

I was brought back to Earth when my sister began speaking again. "I can see other people's and creature's auras, be them natural or unnatural. Through that, I can essentially see them. It's almost like an outline of them, and I am able to see when they move their hands, faces, feet, anything really. That's how I know to look them in the eye or shake their hands, but to people who don't know I can do this, it's funny to see them react. It's more a private joke," she said, smiling.

"So, you can see like ghosts, and demons, and other unnatural things?" Dean asked. Alex nodded. "Yes, and it comes in handy whenever I go places. That way I can warn my sister if she needs to be careful or avoid a particular spot or place."

"How did you get this ability? Were you cursed, blessed, what?" Dean asked, though I sensed he was trying to be careful. Alex must have sensed this as well, for she smiled gently and said softly, "My mother had this ability, though she wasn't blind. A rare birth defect caused my blindness. I can still see, though. Just not the way others are used to. Thank God the same defect didn't affect my sister. I don't know what I would do. This is my curse to bear, not hers."

I pushed myself up, a bit peeved. "Look, sis, this ability isn't a curse. You're amazing, and you've saved my life a few thousand times by telling me to avoid certain places. I wish I had this gift. I don't want to be normal," I said, taking her hands. She smiled at me sadly. "Be happy with what you have, Sister, for you are far from normal. You are my Caretaker, the one who keeps me safe and happy, especially when it comes to the things I can't do."

I sighed, knowing we weren't going to get anywhere, and dropped the matter. I turned, noticing that Cas seemed to be focused on Alex, and I grinned. I liked Cas; I got a good feeling off of him, and I would be really happy if he got closer to my sister.

"If I may," Lucifer interjected, continuing when he saw Alex's nod, "But what information do you have on the diner's deaths?"

"Hey, that sounds really cool!" I said, jumping up. "I'm going to mark our case files with that name. Thanks, Luci!" I ran to get the files, hearing Alex's warm laughter float behind me. I grinned, loving when I made my sister laugh.

I came back with a permanent marker and our files, handing one to Alex and opening the other on the table that was between us. "This is everything we have, plus some notes that Alex made about the thing she saw in the diner."

Dean raised his eyebrows at Alex's file, and I said, a tad defensively, "Oh, that one is in Braille, so Alex can read it." He nodded, looking a bit sheepish. Alex smiled at him. "It's fine, Dean. Don't hesitate to ask me. Yes, I can read and write Braille, and I dictated my notes to my sister who was with me at the time."

That matter cleared up, we immersed ourselves in the case. "The victims were two white females in their early 20's, both blonde, both tan, and both college students, though from different colleges. If we didn't know better, we would have thought it was just a serial killer, but there was one thing that we knew wasn't normal: both victims had a large amount of poison in their systems. It's a rare poison that only comes from the eto plant, which only grows in one part of Egypt, along the Nile," I said.

"That is strange. Could it be some kind of Egyptian god?" Sam asked, looking at the pictures of the vics.

"No, I don't think so. When I walked into the diner, it almost felt like it was inhabited by a poltergeist, but poltergeists don't poison people. Whatever the presence was, it wasn't an ordinary ghost or demon. I couldn't see it clearly, because it kept moving around too quickly," Alex said.

"Would you be comfortable with going back again?" Dean asked, looking at Alex. Before I could protest, Cas spoke up for the first time.

"Absolutely not, Dean. I felt that same presence, and whatever it was, it was pure, cold evil. I will not allow Alex back into that place without me or Lucifer, as we are the only ones who could protect her fully," he said.

Alex tensed beside me, and I knew she was ticked. I looked at her, and the cold, hard look in her eyes confirmed my suspicions. I leaned back to watch the show.

*~Line Break~*

*Cas' POV*

I was taken aback when I saw the angry look in Alex's eyes. When she spoke, her voice was completely different. It was cold, hard, and _mad_. "Thank you, Castiel, but I can take care of myself. I have been doing as much for 25 years. I think I can go a bit longer," she said.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Lucifer and Dean grinning identical delighted grins. I threw them a look, and turned back to Alex. "I understand that, Alex…" I started, but she interrupted me.

"No, clearly you do not. I can take care of myself when it comes to these types of things, so I would be careful if I were you when it comes to 'protecting' me. You'll find that you don't need to," she said acidly.

I sighed and sat back. "Fine. It's your funeral though," I said irritably. She glared at me again, and the effect was enhanced because of her unnatural bright blue eyes.

"I'll go in with you, if you'd like," Lucifer offered. "That way I can keep you safe if needed. I'm much better at defending against the darker beings than Cas, Dean, or Sam. No offence," he said turning to us.

Gabi spoke up, amusement still evident in her voice. "I'd be alright with that. Make sure you take notes though, because we might need them later." Lucifer nodded, and it was decided that he and Alex would return later that night, around 3 a.m. I was not happy about this to say the least.

A tense silence rang throughout for a moment, and I stood and walked out onto the street. I could not explain my feelings for this girl, a girl I only had just met. I felt like she could see me, ironic as that was.

I heard the store door open and knew Alex had followed me out. She came to a stop beside me and we didn't speak for a while. Finally, Alex said softly, "I'm sorry. I just…I don't like other people insinuating I can't do something, or I'm not strong enough to do something, especially when it's the one thing I'm so sure of. But please, don't take offence to that."

I looked at her, noting how she seemed to age in a moment. "You have nothing to apologize for, Alex. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She turned to me with a small, sad smile. "I know, Cas. I know."

*~Line Break~*

**A/N: Aw! That was adorable! Sorry, but I have to stop it here. I know, I know! There is another chapter, never fear! My sis and I hope you like it so far, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here! My sis and I hope you like this so far, 'cause we sure do! This is definitely one of the best stories I've ever written. **

**So, in this chapter Alex and Lucifer go into the diner and face off against the Thing. Also, the two sisters get a surprising proclamation.**

**Just to warn you, the POVs are going to change quickly in this chapter, especially in the diner scenes, so if it's too confusing, please let us know and we'll fix it.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~Alleygirl24 & Gabi-girl77**

*~Line Break~*

*Alex's POV*

Lucifer and I readied ourselves to enter the diner, not knowing what we would find within. I had gotten Luke's permission earlier and he had given me the keys. He didn't know about my ability, but knew something was off about the place, and agreed to let us investigate.

"Alex, whatever happens, do not stray from my side. This Thing is very powerful and very dangerous, and if I tell you to run, you run. Alright?" Lucifer said sternly. I agreed, though I didn't want to leave him in there. I knew he was an Archangel, but that Thing…It scared me, and I don't get scared easily.

Just as we were going to enter the diner, I grabbed Lucifer's arm. "You are a good man, Lucifer. Don't ever doubt that," I said softly, but firmly. I felt his tense arm relax, and the white light that surrounded him became warmer, softer. "Thanks, Alex. Now, let's do this," he said. I nodded, he opened the door, and we entered.

*~Line Break~*

*Lucifer's POV*

As soon as we walked in the door, I knew we were in trouble. This Thing was unnaturally, almost disgustingly powerful, and it was rearing for a fight. I turned to Alex, and by her pale face knew she had sensed it as well.

"It knows we're here," she whispered. "And it's ready."

"Stay close. I can't afford to lose you know. If it attacks, run. I'll try to hold it off as long as I can, hopefully long enough for Cas and the Winchesters to help," I whispered back. She nodded and stepped closer, and I took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. I didn't like her the way Cas did, but I felt the need to keep her safe. She squeezed back and we continued on.

We walked slowly, cautiously toward the back, the shadows reaching out and touching us with their cold, clammy hands.

Suddenly, Alex shouted, her voice reverberating through the silent diner. "Is that all you got? That's it? A few shadow tricks? I expected more."

Suddenly, a butcher knife whizzed towards us, and I just barely pulled Alex down quick enough. It embedded itself in the back wall, right where Alex's head would be. She swallowed nervously, but stood and called out again. "Really? A butcher knife? That is the oldest trick in the book."

There was an eerie silence for a moment, but then the real show started.

*~Line Break~*

*Alex's POV*

The walls began to shake, the dishes rattling, some falling off their hooks. The ground began shaking, so hard that Lucifer and I were knocked to the floor. I felt the whistle in the air as objects began flying across the room and Lucifer covered me with his body, two shapes that I recognized to be his wings extending to cover us. The darkness that I had both sensed and seen swarmed around us, and I could barely make out a figure in the center. It seemed to be controlling the shadows, and I shouted to Lucifer over the clanging of the dishes, "There! Right there, near the counter! There's a figure; it seems to be controlling the shadows!"

Lucifer nodded and rose, his angelic sword materializing in his hand. He charged at the figure, but was thrown back against the wall where he slid to the floor. I rushed to him, hoping that he wasn't hurt, when he rose again. "Alex! Leave now, and go get Cas! He's the only one who can help me!" he shouted, charging at the figure again.

Not wanting to leave him, I hesitated. "NOW, ALEX!" he roared, and his full angelic power took over as he grappled with the Thing.

I felt around desperately as I made my way to the door. Finally I reached it, but it was stuck tight. "The door won't open!" I shouted desperately. I heard Lucifer shout in pain and knew he must have been hurt.

Quickly, I fished out my cell phone, and dialed Gabi. I shouted when she picked up, "Help us! Lucifer is hurt and the Thing is going to kill him!"

I heard her shout something, but couldn't hear it over the roar of the Thing as it charged towards me. I raised my hands defensively, knowing that I was about to die. When no strike came, I looked up to see Castiel, his angelic glory nearly blinding me with its radiance (no pun intended).

*~Line Break~*

*Cas' POV*

I intercepted the Thing as it charged towards Alex, hoping that Lucifer could get her out of here. We traded blow after blow, dodging and weaving. My sword was knocked out of my hands, and before I could dive for it, the Thing had me by the throat.

It's hands were cold, ice cold, colder than Lucifer's could ever be, and I heard it hiss, "Castiel, angel of the Lord, prepare to meet your maker." It raised its sword, but before it could deliver it's final blow, I was tugged out if it's grip and into the Nothingness that was between Time.

I blinked, and I was back in Gabi's bookshop, with a severely wounded Lucifer in front of me. I quickly knelt down and healed him with a touch. "Thank you, brother," he said, with a smile. He slowly sat up, only to be knocked down by Alex as she enveloped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Lucifer! If I hadn't antagonized it…"

He hugged her back gently. "It's fine, Alex. Don't blame yourself."

He looked at me gravely. "I know what that Thing is, Castiel."

I nodded. The voice, though cold, had been familiar. "So do I, Lucifer."

The voice had belonged to Michael.

*~Line Break~*

*Gabi's POV*

"Ok," I said, for the fifth time in a row. "Let me get this straight. You," I pointed to Dean, "And you," I pointed to Sam, "stopped the apocalypse from happening by locking him," I pointed to Lucifer, "and Michael in this Cage-thing-a-ma-bob but you," I pointed to Lucifer again, "escaped and came to join these two," I pointed to Sam and Dean, "but Michael did not escape, and now he is out and evil."

"Basically, yes. However, you were missing the part where Michael was tortured to the point that he had to absorb the nearest power source in order to survive, which just so happened to be the demons," Lucifer pointed out.

"Ok, so now he's, like, evil? He's a creature of the Light; God's Archangel. _The_ Archangel. How is this even possible?!" I exclaimed.

"The same way it was possible for me," Lucifer said, "though he is even more powerful than I am because he absorbed so many demonic powers."

"Great. Now we have this giant, evil, Archangel who just so happens to be _the_ Archangel, running around with a crap load of demonic powers at his disposal. Oh, and did I mention that he is trying to kill all of us? How are we supposed to kill him?" Dean asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"You cannot. He can only be bound and banished to Hell. It is a very difficult spell to do, because it requires rare ingredients and immense power," Cas said.

"Is it possible?" Alex, who had been silent until now, asked quietly.

"Well…" Cas said slowly.

"Castiel, is it possible?" she said, looking at him.

"…Yes. It is possible," he said finally.

"Then we will do it. What is the spell and where are the ingredients?" Alex asked.

"I know a witch in Boston who will sell us the right ingredients, and the spell book should be at Bobby's," said Lucifer.

I was silent; I didn't like where this was going. If this spell needed as much power as they said, then Alex and I would have to come to lend a hand. I didn't want to leave my store, but most of all I didn't want Alex anywhere near this thing. Yes, she was my older sister, but she is more vulnerable than she lets on. I didn't want her to get hurt.

"Gabi, Alex, would you excuse us for a second?" Sam asked politely. At our nods, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Lucifer rose and walked out the door. I watched as Sam seemed to ask something that both Dean and Cas violently shook their heads. Dean and Sam began to argue, and Lucifer stepped between them. He said something that seemed to placate both boys, but Cas still didn't look happy.

Lucifer nodded at both boys and they all came back in. "Gabi, Alex, what would you two say to traveling with us on this particular mission?" Lucifer asked.

I looked at Alex, who seemed to be debating. "I don't want to go. I have a life here, a store that I need to look after, and I don't want to be anywhere near this thing. I also don't want Alex to be near it," I said, crossing my arms.

Alex looked up. "I want to go. I want to help get rid of it, because I started this whole mess. If I don't go," she said, now talking to me, "then it will come after us and it will hurt us. We need to finish this, once and for all."

"Alex, this thing is even more powerful than the Devil himself! Why would you want to help? And what have these boys done for us anyways?" I argued.

Alex stood up and looked down at me. "Castiel saved my life. I owe him this much. We are going," she said with finality.

She turned to the boys. "When do we leave? We both need some time to pack."

"Tomorrow morning. Pack only the bare necessities; we will provide the rest. Do either of you have a car?" Sam asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, like Alex could drive. No, we don't live far from here, so we just walk," I said.

Sam nodded. "Ok. You three," he said to me, Alex, and Cas, "will ride with Dean. I need to talk to Lucifer about the details of the ritual anyways."

I nodded, though I was secretly pleased. I really liked Dean and I wanted to get to know him.

"Alright then. We're gonna head back to our motel. We'll come pick you guys up here tomorrow, say around 9 a.m.?" Dean asked. We all agreed.

That night (**A/N: Remember, they were in the diner at 3 a.m.**) as I was laying in bed, I thought about the ritual. Lucifer seemed to be hiding something, but what, I didn't know. I had a bad feeling about it though, and I hoped it wouldn't hurt any one of us.

I rolled over, knowing that after the events of early this morning, I needed to sleep. The last thing I thought of was what type of car Dean drove.

*~Line Break~*

**A/N: Chapter 2 is finite! We will write Chapter 3 as soon as I post this. Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Um, this chapter might be a bit slow, because it's mostly traveling. It will also be mostly Alex or Cas' POV. Any problems with that, just tell us. **

**In this chapter, there is Cas and Alex fluff (I love writing fluff!). There's some Samifer if you squint. Also, Dean and Gabi grill Cas about his feelings for Alex, which will be funny for us and awkward for Cas.**

**Cas: I still don't see why they have to grill me. It's obvious that I like her.**

**Dean: So you admit it!**

**Gabi: If you hurt my sister…**

**Me: Guys! Shut up and let me get on with the story!**

**Dean, Cas, and Gabi: *looking at each other guiltily* Sorry.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~Alleygirl24 & Gabi-girl77**

*~Line Break~*

*Alex's POV*

I laughed as I heard Gabi's incredulous voice. "This is your _car_?" she said, and I could just picture her excited face.

Beside me, Lucifer laughed as well. "Bit of a car enthusiast, is she?" he asked amusedly. I snorted. "You have _no_ idea."

I spoke to my sister. "Well, what type is it? Describe it to me, Gabs."

I hid my smile as she rapturously (pun intended) described the car. "It's this _gorgeous_ 1967 Black Impala with this amazing finish. And – omigod, how did you get the leather seats in such perfect condition?!" She sounded even more excited.

I rolled my eyes, still chuckling, and tapped my cane toward the car. Once I felt the tire, I moved toward the door of the backseat. I slowly opened it and climbed in. Sam had already loaded our luggage into the car earlier and I had called the school where I worked to tell them I was taking a few days off. I never took days off, so they had no problem with that. Gabi put a sign on the front of the bookshop that she would be taking a vacation and would re-open when she returned.

The sound of Dean, Cas, and Gabi getting into the car shook me out of my thoughts. "So, we're going to Bobby's and Lucifer and Sam to Boston?" Gabi asked. Dean nodded and backed out of the lot.

"Yeah; it's easier because that way we can get the stuff and meet somewhere. Sam said that he would think of an appropriate place to summon Michael, a place Michael would actually go to," he said as we took a left and Sam and Lucifer took a right.

I thought for a moment, and then grinned. "What about Los Angeles?" I asked. There was silence for a moment and then Dean laughed. "Genius, Alex! Let me call Sam; he'll get a kick outta this one," he said, still laughing.

*~Line Break~*

*Cas' POV*

Several hours later, Alex was asleep and Dean and Gabi were talking quietly. I shifted my attention to Alex. Her brows were furrowed, and she slept restlessly. I wondered if she was having a nightmare.

As if to answer my silent question, she sat bolt upright with a gasp. Gabi turned around, concerned. "Alex, you ok?" she asked quietly. "Yeah, Gabs, I'm ok. Sorry; another nightmare," Alex said softly. Gabi, still looking troubled, opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and turned back around.

I turned to Alex. "I can give you dreamless sleep, if you'd like," I offered, holding up my hand. Alex smiled at me gratefully. I gently pressed my index and middle finger to her forehead, and she slumped. Her breathing evened out, and I maneuvered her so that she was lying across my body.

I met Dean's eyes in the mirror and he raised an eyebrow. I raised an eyebrow in return and he rolled his eyes and turned back to the road. I knew he wouldn't leave this one alone.

I was proven right yet again when we stopped for gas and food that night. Alex was still asleep and I had gotten out of the car to stretch my vessel's legs. As I was walking around, I heard Dean call me back to the car. Figuring we were about to leave, I was very surprised when he grabbed my by the lapels of my trench coat and slammed me against the side of the Impala.

"Dean? What are you…?" I was interrupted by Gabi, who "got in my face" as the humans put it.

"You listen, and you listen good. If you ever hurt my sister, I will kill you, got it?" she snarled.

I swallowed, and attempted to protest. "But I don't like her…." Dean interrupted me this time.

"Cas, I swear to God, if you say that you don't like her like that, I will leave you here on the side of the road. Got it?" he said sternly. I nodded mutely, and he let go of me. They climbed into the car like nothing happened and I was left standing there, completely stunned. Gabi rolled down her window.

"Get in the car Cas. We haven't got all night," she said, amusement in her voice.

I opened the door and slid in, noticing that Alex was awake. I prayed that she didn't hear our conversation, but from her blush I don't think my prayers were answered.

Gabi tossed her sister a pack of candy – Peanut M&M's, I saw – and it landed perfectly in her lap. The sisters have clearly done this before. Now that I think about it, Gabi and Alex seem to be in perfect sync. They never hesitate to tell each other something, and everything revolves around Alex's disability, but not in a bad way. Gabi seems to make allowances almost unconsciously, and though the girls never say anything nor do their expressions change when such a thing occurs, I know it is picked up and appreciated.

Alex ran her hands over the side to find the top, and tried to open it. "Damn it; I can never get these things open," she muttered.

I gently took her hands and showed her where the rip was, and helped her open it. When I took my hands away, my skin was tingling where I had touched her, and I knew I was blushing. I looked up to see Dean and Gabi rolling their eyes. "Dude," Dean said. "You've got it _baaaaad_."

"Shut up," Alex and I mumbled in unison, and that caused us to blush even more.

*~Line Break~*

*Sam's POV*

I was talking with Lucifer about the details of the ritual when my phone rang. Picking it up and seeing it was Dean, I answered, my eyes still on the road, "Hey man, what's up? Run into any problems?"

"Nah. Just wanted to tell you that we are close to Bobby's and that Alex had a great idea. Hold up, I'll put you on speaker." I heard some fumbling around. "Ok, you're on speaker."

"Hey guys. So, Alex, what was this brilliant idea of yours?" I asked, also putting the phone on speaker.

"Well, Dean said that you needed a location where we could summon Michael, and a location that he would actually go to, and I thought of Los Angeles," Alex's voice said, containing – if I wasn't mistaken – a hint of pride. Lucifer and I looked at each other and Lucifer roared with laughter.

"The 'City of Angels'! Perfect! Awesome choice, Alex," Lucifer said.

"Thanks, Lucifer," Alex said and I could tell she was grinning proudly. I was glad; that girl needed some confidence, big time.

"Oh, and one more thing. Cas has finally admitted to being in love with our resident aura-reader," Dean said mischievously, and Lucifer and I laughed at the sound of both of their protests.

"It's about time!" Lucifer said, and we both only laughed harder at Alex's indignant "Shut up, Lucifer!"

*~Line Break~*

*Alex's POV*

I knew my face was red as I heard Lucifer's and Sam's comment. Dean chuckled as Cas and I glared at him and he took the phone off speaker. I crossed my arms and resolutely looked down. I wouldn't look at the golden light that was Cas (which was now tinged with red) or the soft blue light that was my sister.

Dean hung up and silence reigned for a moment. Gabi, evidently uncomfortable with said silence, turned on the radio. "Angel with a Shotgun", by The Cab, came blaring through the speakers, and by the sound of it the song had just started.

Completely forgetting my resolution to stay silent I jumped up and down in my seat. "Oh, turn it up! I love this song!"

Gabi laughed and obliged, and I began to sing along.

**"Angel With A Shotgun"**

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

When I finished, there was a stunned silence, which Dean eventually broke. "Damn, Alex! I didn't know you could sing like that!"

I blushed, which was becoming a regular occurrence, and said bashfully, my voice becoming quiet once again, "Oh, I can't sing. That was terrible."

I felt a hand on mine, and looked up to see Cas' golden aura shining brightly, and I couldn't help but bask in its warmth for just a moment. "Do not sell yourself short, Alex," Cas said gently. "You have a beautiful voice."

I smiled at him. "Thank you," I said softly, and with a burst of courage, laid my head down on his shoulder. He was having none of that, however, and shifted so I was lying across his body. "Rest now. We'll be at Bobby's soon," he whispered in my ear, and I let myself slip away into unconsciousness, safe and warm.

*~Line Break~*

**A/N: So sorry, guys, but that was the perfect ending! Soooo…question. Do y'all like the tiny hints of Samifer, or not?**

**And…do you like Sam's POV, do you want to see a Dean POV, give us feedback! Don't be afraid to tell us what you like and dislike. **

**And for all those Gabi/Dean fans, don't worry. They'll be racking up the fluff in the next chapter! **

**Review please!**


End file.
